Sweetest Man
by Sailor Ra
Summary: Death Note Crossover. Even to someone as happy and out going as Matsuda had some troubles dealing with the aftermaths of the Kira case. First Death note fanfic so please don't scream or flame me.


Sweetest Man

_"Matsuda, this is the Kira investigation!" _

_"Matsuda, please don't."_

_"Matsu!" _

_"Matsuda is acting stupid again." _

_"Well that is his specialty." _

These memories spun in his head. He didn't want to be a burden to everyone. He wanted to be useful to someone on the task force. He only wanted to help even though he didn't feel _bad_ about criminals dying. Actually, all those criminals that had died deserved it.

But…

What?

He has to block out these thoughts sometimes. The insults, the confusion, the hatred, and the pain he feels whenever he thinks about Light, and how his cold eyes looked when he revealed himself to be Kira.

To block out these thoughts, he places his hands over his ears. It works most of the time.

"Mr. Matsuda, is something wrong?"

He looked up to meet violet eyes. It had been the nurse that Misa was friends with and was now helping her get through her depression.

Her ebony hair is soaked from the rain. She looked like a lost and a very confused angel. This turned out to be a bad thought since it reminded him of the fact that Misa had once played an angel during the Kira investigation.

He hadn't expected anyone to find him in the park when it was raining this hard.

He smiled anyway, "You're…Hotaru, right?"

"Right, I saw you out here and I was worried." She blushed a little as she explained this. How cute. He was pretty sure she was eighteen. A little young, but she had graduated early from nursing school. Supposedly a genius.

Being a genius is overrated.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"I heard you were one of the cops that were trying to catch Kira, right?"

He nodded. He tried to concentrate on details to keep other memories out. Like, for example, there was a small scar on her wrist that he could see when she used hand motions while talking. Too bad she was so young, and then maybe he would ask her out.

He thinks about how small and innocent she looks. She would be really cute if she would pull her hair out of her face, but she's so shy. Guys mostly liked outgoing girls like Misa.

_"You just need to be more confident and be more like yourself when you're around a girl you like." _That's what Light had told him once when he was complaining about his love life or lack thereof.

And what was 'acting like himself' mean anyway?

_"You let your emotions get the better of you, Matsuda. That is why you are an idiot."_ Ryuuzaki had commented on that after he was saved from being killed by Yotsuba.

_"But…that's what makes you so interesting, Matsu."_ Misa had told him afterward.

"You know," He interrupts her; "you should really pull your hair back."

The tiny girl jumped and then blushed.

"W-Why?"

"You're really cute."

The girl turned an even brighter red.

Hotaru then smiled, "Thank you. So are you. I always thought you were." Her blush was fading a little as she dug the heel of her shoe into the mud. "You are the sweetest guy I've actually ever met."

"Is it a date then?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's a date. Here's my number." She grabbed his hand and wrote her number in the palm of his hand. "How about you come with me back to my apartment?"

He raised an eye brow and smiled mischievously.

She started stuttering, "N-No! That's not what I mean. You're soaked and you'll catch a cold. A-And-"

He got up and gently touched the top of her head. "Can I have some coffee too?"

She blushed furiously and nodded, "Yeah."

He grabbed her hand. "So tell me how Misa is doing…"

* * *

Sailor Ra: This a few months after Light died. Matsuda is my favorite character. I'm probably one of the few who are absolutely in love with his character. Well, not scary fangirly, but he doesn't get enough attention. And what attention he does get…well, lets just say its scary.

I usually am too scared to touch on shows like Death Note because of all the morals and all that jazz, but this little thing would get out of my head. And its painfully obvious that I couldn't come up with a descent title. I'm sorry.

I've been working hard on my grammar. I really have. (points) I double checked it. And if I wasn't sure I just made the sentence simpler.

Songs (it surprise you what I've been listening to)

Over My Head by The Fray

Just Dance by Lady GaGa

If some of you have heard that song then you may get confused. Hmm, maybe that's why Matsuda is a little pervert? Then again he hung out with L for a while. Does pervert-ness rub off of people?

Cain: (sweat drop) Does this happen to humans after finals?

Noah: Yes, there very painful.

Sailor Ra: (sweat drop) You don't have to say that so meanly, Cain.

Please Review. Reviews inspire me to write.


End file.
